17 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, czyli poranny łyk ciepła 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - Skąd się bierze papier? 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.00 "Na wariackich papierach" (37) - serial prod. USA 11.15 Klub 21: Amerykanie w Polsce - progr. rozryw. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Z Francji rodem 12.45 Dla młodych widzów - Baw się z nami - teleturniej sportowy oraz film prod. USA z serii: "Wombat" TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.30 Starting Business English (7) - język angielski w ekonomii 13.40 Blok humanistyczny: Muzyka w filmie - program publicystyczno-edukacyjny 14.15 Waglewski '92 - film dok. 14.50 Muzyka w filmie 15.15 Wszystko jest muzyką: Średniowiecze - program Waldemara Malickiego 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Baw się z nami - teleturniej sportowy oraz film prod. USA z serii "Wombat" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 17.40 Publicystyka kulturalna 18.05 "Na wariackich papierach" (37) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Studio sport: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej Polska-Holandia - transm. meczu 22.10 Klub 21 (powt.): Amerykanie w Polsce - progr. rozryw. 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia - Krzysztof Mroziewicz 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 "Żony ze Stepford" - film fab. prod. USA z 1975 r 1.20 Czas na bezsenność - program Olgi Michalczuk 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Robin Hood" 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" 9.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.05 Muzzy in Gondoland (7) - Język ang. dla najmłodszych 10.10 The Lost Secret - język angielski dla średnniozaawansowanych 10.25 Muzzy Comes Back (7) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.30 Bonjour ca va? (6) - j.franc. dla początkujących 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Studio sport 12.00 "Historia pana Tadeusza" 12.15 "Czerwona ziemia w Misjones" - film dok. 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce" (17) - serial prod. USA 13.50 "Ostatni legioniści" - film dok. 14.40 Fala '93 - program muzyczny 15.25 Powitanie 15.35 "Robin Hood" -serial anim. prod. wł.-hiszp. 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Magazyn przechodnia 16.05 Na wizji (10) - program poświęcony dyskusji publicznej 16.25 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 17.15 Pogotowie ekologiczne Dwójki 17.30 "Pokolenia" 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "Historia pana Tadeusza" 19.15 "Świat pełen bólu" - film dok. 20.00 "Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce" (17) - serial produkcji USA 20.45 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Mały ekran - duży format: "Ojciec" - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej z 1967 roku 22.30 Teatr w kadrze: "Peter Brook" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 23.50 Historia jednego ludzkiego szaleństwa - program artystyczny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Art - noc 1.30 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 12.00 MTV 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej - polskie zespoły góralskie 13.30 MTV 14.00 Metro - program U. Rój 14.15 ,,Wolny duchem" - rep. A. Kraśnickiego o Fryburgu - mieście dwóch kultur 14.30 Country bar - program M. Różyckiej 15.00 ,,Łodlot" - magazyn satyryczny A. Sobka 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: ,,W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial produkcji greckiej (23) 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.05 Język angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Co tam panie w polityce? - program B. Barkiewicz i E. Piętak poświęcony najbardziej istotnym wydarzeniom politycznym i społecznym w regionie - rozmowy z pracownikami administracji państwowej, lokalnej i politykami 17.00 Estrada młodych artystów - program M. Makaruk 17.45 Dwa i cztery kółka - magazyn motoryzacyjny pod red. J. Tychego 18.03 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.30 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce: ,,Próba sił" (odc. 2/4) (powt.) 19.00 Festiwal Cantate Deo - relacja L. Furmana 19.15 Reforma górnictwa - program P. Biernata i J. Nachela 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Głosy" - polski film fabularny w reżyserii J. Kijowskiego 21.45 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce: ,,Bułgaria" 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: ,,W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial produkcji greckiej (23) 22.40 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Ostatni samuraj" - film prod. USA 0.15 Język angielski dla początkujących 0.20 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 16.35 Podróże z Polsatem 17.00 Jaki ojciec, taki syn (7) 17.30 Magazyn mody - Link Żurnal 18.00 Wydział zabójstw (2) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka - serial brazylijski 19.45 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Sąsiedzi (3 i 4) 21.00 Portret aktora - Romy Schneider - kobieta w oknie (powt.) 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Sekret - film polski TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie, program dnia 7.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 8.00 Tik-Tak - (powt.) 8.45 Sejmograf 9.00 Party przy świecach - film TVP 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 10.45 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 11.15 Program rozrywkowy 11.30 Kalejdoskop (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pogranicze w ogniu (6) - serial TVP (powt.) 13.35 Camerata 2 oraz dedykacje: Moniuszko dla żony Aleksandry 14.35 Przegląd kulturalny (powt.) 15.35 Droga królewską i dalej (6) - (powt.) 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Stawiam na Tolka Banana (3) - serial TVP 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Ojciec Adam 18.30 Londyn kulturalny - cykl reportaży 18.50 Listy o gospodarce 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Białe Tango (6) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Pogranicze w ogniu - (7) serial TVP 23.00 Polskie sprawy - program publicystyczny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na czwartek 0.10 Sport na satelicie 1.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf - Turniej zawodowców w lbaraki, Japonia - 4 dzień 10.00 Eurotennis - magazyn 12.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 13.00 Futbol amerykański - Liga NFL 14.00 Tenis - WTA - turniej pań w Nowym Jorku 17.00 Eurofun 17.30 Żeglarstwo - magazyn 18.30 Jeździectwo - Turniej skoków w Aarhus, Dania 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Tenis - WTA - turniej pań 22.00 Motors - magazyn 23.00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje mistrzostw świata USA 1.00 Wiadomości RTL 5.55 Cubitus 6.20 David 6.50 Peter Pan 7.15 PiH i Herkules 7.30 Samuraj Pizza 8.00 Jetsonowie 9.00 Snoopy - film rysunk. USA 10.30 Błazen - kom. fr.-wł. 12.10 Sunshine Reggae - kom. niem. 13.45 Przeklęty skarb - wł. film przyg. 15.15 "Nosy" nie od parady - kom. niem. 16.50 "Nosy" tankują - kom. niem. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Na ratunek - Dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Detektyw Extralarge Formuła śmierci - thriller niem.-wł. 22.10 Stern TV 23.10 Życzenie śmierci - cz. III - film krym. USA 0.45 Rodzinny gang 1.25 Kto tu jest szefem 1.55 Explosiv 2.25 Hans Meiser 3.25 Ilona Christen 4.20 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 5.35 Doktor z gór 6.25 Program dla dzieci 8.30 Tygrys Akbar - film niem. 11.05 Gorąca krew - melodramat USA 12.40 Górskie goryle - ang. film przyrodniczy 13.30 Lawrence z Arabii - ang. film przygodowy 16.45 Tenis - ATP MŚ; w przerwie: około godziny 19.00 - Koło fortuny, około godziny 19.45 - Wiadomości 24.00 Zawodowcy - ang. serial przyg. 0.55 Lawrence z Arabii - film ang. (powt.) 4.10 Zawodowcy (powt.) 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni Pro 7 5.45 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 7.15 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 7.40 Dwie damy i walet 8.10 Diamonds 9.10 Krzyk dzikich gęsi - film austr. 10.55 Uliczny flirt 11.25 Roseanne 11.55 Tysiące mil kurzu 12.55 Lokalny bohater- kom. ang. 14.55 Diamonds - serial Przyjaciel mordercą 15.55 Mr Belvedere 16.25 Wciąż Śnię o Joannie 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet: Od czego są przyjaciele 18.55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - Nieznany dziadek 19.25 Roseanne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Perry Mason - Trup w jeziorze 22.15 Gliniarz i prokurator 23.20 Noc bestii - krym. USA 1.00 T. J. Hooker 2.00 Piekielny obóz - film sens. USA (powt.) MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Soul 18.30 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Prawdziwy świat II 20.30 Most wanted 22.00 Genesis 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Post modern 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski RTL 2 5.10 Miasto chłopców - film USA 7.00 Liczyrzepa, władca gór - film niem. 8.25 Angel River (powt.) 10.10 Dywersanci - film USA 12.20 Trzej marynarze w Paryżu - film USA 14.15 Miasto chłopców (powt.) 16.05 Mewa Jonathan - film USA 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Masada (3) 20.00 Między życiem a śmiercią - film USA 22.05 Czas Apokalipsy - film USA 1.05 Dywersanci (powt.) 3.10 Czas Apokalipsy